There are many types of changing tables configured to allow a caregiver to change diapers or clothes of an infant or a small child. Households with infants or small children often have dedicated furniture configured as changing tables. Changing tables are increasingly prevalent in public areas and allow caregivers to change an infant's or a small child's diapers or clothes while the caregivers and children are away from home. Many of these changing tables are configured as part of a tabletop or a countertop while others are mounted to walls. The wall-mounted changing tables are often configured to fold up to conserve space when the changing table is not in use. Consequently, other products have also been developed to protect an infant or small child from direct contact with a surface of the public changing table. Such products include portable diaper changing pads that provide a layer of protection between the child and the surface of the public changing table. Portable diaper changing pads are flexible, can be used on the rigid surface of the public changing table to protect the child from contact, and can be folded for easy transport. Unfortunately, on its own, the portable diaper changing pad does not provide the rigidity or support needed to change the diaper or clothes of an infant or small child. Equally unfortunate, the public changing table is not portable and a caregiver must seek out a public changing table when it is necessary to change a diaper. Therefore, there is an ongoing demand for a portable device to allow a caregiver to change an infant's or small child's diaper without needing to seek out a public changing table or without needing to find a flat, rigid surface. Such methods and systems are disclosed herein.